


FNAF 6 Group Chat

by Inferna_Mist



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator | Five Nights at Freddy's 6, Funny, Group chat, Nedd Bear is stupid, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inferna_Mist/pseuds/Inferna_Mist
Summary: The animatronics at the latest Freddy Fazbear's Pizza have a group chat.
Relationships: Funtime Chica/El Chip (Five Nights at Freddy's), Lefty/Scrap Baby (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	1. Group Chat #1

**Author's Note:**

> These are the account names for each character:  
> Rockstar Freddy - PlzDepositFiveCoins  
> Rockstar Bonnie - GuitarBoi  
> Rockstar Chica - BossChicken  
> Rockstar Foxy - IAmPirate  
> Lefty - SleepyBoi  
> Scrap Baby - IKillNightguards  
> Scraptrap - SpringBunny  
> Molten Freddy - ICrawlInUrVent  
> El Chip - IEatTacos  
> Funtime Chica - FabulousGirl  
> Music Man - Spiderman  
> Happy Frog - BetterThanU  
> Orville Elephant - AbraKadabra  
> Mr. Hippo - StoryTime  
> Pigpatch - Oink  
> Nedd Bear - ImNotFreddy  
> Security Puppet - IntruderAlert  
> Helpy - PlzHelpMe
> 
> First chapter will have Mr. Hippo, Pigpatch, Funtime Chica, Nedd Bear, and Lefty in the chat. (There will be more group chats)

_SleepyBoi, FabulousGirl, StoryTime, Oink, and ImNotFreddy have joined the chat._

**SleepyBoi:** Heyy! What's up my dudes?

 **ImNotFreddy:** The roof.

 **StoryTime:** Uhh... wut?

 **ImNotFreddy:** IDK. That was just stupidity lol

 **Oink:** U are stupid.

 **FabulousGirl:** LOLOLOL

 **ImNotFreddy:** Y U BULLY ME?!

 **Oink:** Cuz I can >:)

 **SleepyBoi:** Why is everyone being so weird?

 **StoryTime:** WhY iS EveRyOnE bEinG sO wEIrD?

 **SleepyBoi:** Bruh.

 **ImNotFreddy:** U just got rekt by a hippo lol

 **Oink:** Yeah, and u were getting rekt by a pig.

 **ImNotFreddy:** Wait, ur a pig? I thought you were my plate of bacon!

 **Oink:** ...really?

 **FabulousGirl:** LOL

 **StoryTime:** FUNTIME CHICA!!! STOP SAYING LOL!!!

 **FabulousGirl:** Make me.

 **FabulousGirl:** LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL

 **SleepyBoi:** Shut the fuck up!

 **FabulousGirl:** ...

_FabulousGirl has left the chat._

**Oink:** Funtime Chica has died.

 **ImNotFreddy:** YAY!!!

 **StoryTime:** XD

 **SleepyBoi:** Now that's just rude guys. You need to stop.

 **ImNotFreddy:** YoU NeEd tO sTOp.

 **Oink:** You have been stopped.

 **StoryTime:** Time for a vine >:)

 **Oink:** YUS!

 **Oink:** Mine first!

 **Oink:** It was at this moment Jackson knew...

 **SleepyBoi:** He fucked up.

 **StoryTime:** XD

 **StoryTime:** Anyone wanna hear a story?

 **ImNotFreddy:** Oh hell no. Ur stories are too long.

 **Oink:** Yeah. If u want to do a story, maybe you should write it on paper first.

 **StoryTime:** But I can't write on paper! My fingers are too chubby!

 **SleepyBoi:** Then how are any of us even typing in this group chat?

 **ImNotFreddy:** Yeah, he has a good point.

 **StoryTime:** But I don't wanna write it on paper :(

 **Oink:** Well, don't tell your stories in front of us or when chatting.

 **StoryTime:** I MUST TELL ME STORIES!!!

 **SleepyBoi:** LOL

 **ImNotFreddy:** I have a secret I need to tell all of you through chat.

 **Oink:** What is it?

 **ImNotFreddy:** UR ALL GAY!!!

 **SleepyBoi:** Well, fuck you Nedd Bear.

 **ImNotFreddy:** Sorry...

 **Oink:** It's okay.

 **ImNotFreddy:** JK I'm not sorry XD

 **StoryTime:** I am so gonna kill you for that.

 **SleepyBoi:** Die Potato, die!

 **Oink:** I baked you a pie.

 **ImNotFreddy:** Not the Muffin Song!

 **StoryTime:** Oh boy! What Flavor?

 **ImNotFreddy:** Fuck this shit, I'm out.

_ImNotFreddy has left the chat._

**SleepyBoi:** Okay, bye!

 **Oink:** We basically just yeeted him out of the chat.

 **StoryTime:** yeah XD

 **Oink:** Good job on getting rid of Nedd Bear!

 **Oink:** You're next, Mr. Hippo... >:)

 **StoryTime:** Oh god. Plz don't kill me.

 **SleepyBoi:** He means we're going to yeet you out of the chat.

 **StoryTime:** Well... I'll yeet myself out of the chat, thank you very much.

_StoryTime has left the chat._

**SleepyBoi:** Well, I'm done here.

 **Oink:** Yeah, let's leave chat now.

_SleepyBoi and Oink have left the chat._


	2. Group Chat #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have Rockstar Chica, El Chip, Happy Frog, and Rockstar Freddy.

_PlzDepositFiveCoins, BossChicken, IEatTacos, and BetterThanU have joined the chat._

**BossChicken:** What ya guys doing?

 **IEatTacos:** Eating more burritos than u.

 **BossChicken:** I'm more mexican than u! I use da maracas!

 **BetterThanU:** And when they say my username is racist...

 **IEatTacos:** It is!

 **BetterThanU:** I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE CALLED MYSELF BetterThanFreddy!!!

 **PlzDepositFiveCoins:** Make fun of me again and you shall pay five coins.

 **BetterThanU:** ...really? Ur username is literally ur UCN voiceline! XD

 **PlzDepositFiveCoins:** LOL I know

 **IEatTacos:** And all I do is yeet ads in the nightguard's face.

 **BossChicken:** YEET!

 **PlzDepositFiveCoins:** Please deposit five coins.

 **BetterThanU:** Fuck off, Freddy. You ain't having my fazcoins.

 **BossChicken:** Damn gurl! You just rekt him!

 **BetterThanU:** I shall rekt everyone! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

 **IEatTacos:** WTF is going on in this chat now?!

 **PlzDepositFiveCoins:** Happy Frog bully me :(

 **BossChicken:** LOL

 **IEatTacos:** Serves you right for begging for people's money!

 **PlzDepositFiveCoins:** I literally have a coin slot on me! I'm practically a giant piggy bank shaped as a bear!

 **BetterThanU:** So true XD

 **BossChicken:** ...

 **IEatTacos:** Wut?

 **BossChicken:** What's life again?

 **IEatTacos:** WTF?

 **BetterThanU:** bruh.

 **PlzDepositFiveCoins:** What if my username was called PlzDepositYourShittyLifeHere?

 **BetterThanU:** Change it, then!

 **PlzDepositFiveCoins:** Okay.

_PlzDepositFiveCoins has changed username to PlzDepositYourShittyLifeHere._

**PlzDepositYourShittyLifeHere:** Hello.

 **BossChicken:** Oh mah-

 **BetterThanU:** WTF?! XD

 **IEatTacos** : WHY?!

 **PlzDepositYourShittyLifeHere** : Cuz this chat is where people with a shitty life stay for the rest of their days.

 **BossChicken:** And that includes me LOL

 **BetterThanU:** Imma just go now.

_BetterThanU has left the chat._

**IEatTacos:** Welp, bai.

 **BossChicken:** Bye!

 **PlzDepositYourShittyLifeHere:** Goodbye, bitches!

 **IEatTacos:** *cough* you're retarded *cough*

 **PlzDepositYourShittyLifeHere:** I know. Thanks for reminding me.

 **BossChicken:** LOL

_BossChicken, IEatTacos, and PlzDepositYourShittyLifeHere have left the chat._

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up some things about FNAF, and guess what I found out?
> 
> 1\. Mangle is possessed by the Afton's dead dog. (If the dog's gender is found out, then we've found Mangle's true gender!)  
> 2\. Jeremy (the nightguard, not the child) was the one who was bitten by Mangle in the Bite of 87.  
> 3\. Marionette and Golden Freddy are male animatronics, but they are possessed by a female child.  
> 4\. Lefty and Marionette are actually two seperate animatronics in one suit. So that would mean Lefty, who is male, is not entirely the puppet. Instead, he encapsulated her, or as I would put it: Eat her.


End file.
